


Hot Water

by jinkieswouldyoulookatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis/pseuds/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine living and hunting with Sam and Dean.  Eventually there is smut, but the first three chapters are flirting and fluff.  Feedback is welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touchy

“You’ve got to be kidding me!?” You exclaimed and the sound of your annoyance echoed off the locker room walls. “Two days of this shit,” both of your hands gestured at the blood and mud and, well, shit, that encrusted your clothing and hair, “and this place only has one shower room!?”

“It’s a men’s only hunting lodge, Y/N.” Sam shrugged.

Dean smirked, “You should feel honored to even be in here. Ow!” You had smacked his shoulder hard enough to make your hand sting. “Somebody’s touchy. Ow!” He tried scowling at you but just ended up laughing as he rubbed his shoulder. “Anybody ever tell you that you hit like a freakishly strong girl? Ow! Stop, I’ll stop!”

“I am touchy, Dean! Because I am gross, cold, tired and I hurt all over! Plus it’s, what, 7:30 in the morning? We probably don’t have more than half an hour before employees and/or chauvinistic douchebags start showing up here for the weekend and I do not want to get in the car like this.”

“You sure as hell aren’t getting in my car like that, and neither are we.” He and Sam were just as disgusting as you were. “So, we need to get in, get cleaned up and outta here, no time to wait and take turns.” Dean took his coat off and sat down on a bench to pull off his boots.

You opened your mouth to protest but Sam cut you off. “Y/N, look.” And he pointed into the room. “The showers run down the middle of the room, dividing it into two separate areas. You go around to the far side and we’ll use the ones over here.” Sam's voice was so damn calm and reasonable that you started feeling silly for having pitched your little fit. Dean dropped his other boot and pulled off his shirt as he stood up. Sam shrugged and took off his coat.

Realizing that you were quickly running out of time before things got seriously awkward, you sighed, grabbed a towel from the stack by the door and went around the partition wall. Once out of sight you hung the towel and your bag of clean clothes on the shower head next to the one you planned to use and struggled out of the clothes you had been living in for the last few days.

You heard the brothers walk in and turn on two of the showers on the other side of the wall just before you turned on your own. “Aahhh! Cold!” You gasped as you hopped back out of the water. "I am so sick of being cold." You pouted.

“Quit bitching.” Came Dean’s quiet rumble. You could hear the sounds of splashing, indicating that they were both showering off despite the frigid water. You knew they were both just as miserable as you were, and yet neither of them were complaining. Taking a deep breath and tensing your muscles, you stepped back into the spray and instantly regretted it. You were determined not to give them any more reason to tease you so you stayed quiet and furiously scrubbed at your skin. Two minutes later the hot water finally started coming through and by the time you put your head under, it was steaming. You moaned in pure delight as the heat saturated your scalp and flowed over your skin, spreading warmth through your body for the first time in days. “Oooohhh.” You sighed, a little louder than you meant to, but, god it felt good as your muscles finally started to unclench. Time seemed to stop as you stood under the shower and let it pour over your tired and sore body. You didn’t notice that the other two showers had been turned off until Dean barked at you from the locker room, “Y/N! You coming or what?” 

“Yeah.” You answered, a bit breathier than you meant it to and you thought you heard him chuckle.

Rinsing your face one last time, you begrudgingly turned off the shower, wrung as much water out of your hair as you could and grabbed the towel. A few minutes later you were dressed, refreshed and caught up with Sam at the door. Grinning at you, he asked, “Feel better?”

“Mmmhmm.” You answered happily as you opened the back passenger door of the Impala and slid in. As soon as Sam’s door was shut, Dean pulled out of the gravel parking lot.

“For someone that started off in such a foul mood you sure made that shower sound good.” He was watching you in the rear view mirror. “Was it the hot water or were you being touchy?” Dean put a lewd emphasis on the word touchy and wiggled his eyebrows at you. “Ow! Don’t make me come back there.” He mock threatened as he took a swipe at you across the seat back. Sam started laughing. “Ow! Stop hitting the same spot!” Dean complained but he was laughing along with Sam now and you couldn’t resist cracking a smile as you sat back, rested your head against the seat and yawned.

"I bet you are tired.” Came the quiet snark from the driver’s seat. “Ow! Hehehe! Okay, okay! I’m done.”

Soon you all were out on the highway heading east and home.


	2. Mud on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean continues to tease you about your reaction to hot water and an evil witch is killed...

You had volunteered to make a supply run into town and the trip had been going pretty smoothly. That is, until you came out of the hardware store hefting a 40 lb. bag of rock salt to find one of your tires had gone flat. You dropped the heavy bag as gently as you could to avoid splitting it open, and crouched down to examine the tire. The gnarly screw sticking out of the tread seemed a likely culprit. No big deal, after all, you were a hands on, do-it-yourself kind of girl and this wasn't your first flat tire. You dug into the trunk, pulling out the jack, patch kit and other tools and set to work in the damp cold.

Twenty minutes later you shut the trunk and were on your way home. While you were feeling proud of yourself in that way you only felt when you did mechanical stuff yourself, you hadn't been able to shake the chill out of your hands by the time you got back to the bunker. 

Carrying an armload of groceries down the hall, you passed Dean who chuckled as he noticed the big smear of mud and brake dust across your cheek as well as the matching dirt on the knees of your jeans. "What happened to you?" His eyebrows raised with the question.

"Nothing I couldn't handle.” You answered cryptically with a self-satisfied grin. “Make yourself useful and grab the rest of the supplies, would you?" And you continued on into the kitchen. 

Sitting down the bags you went to the sink to wash your hands, which were even filthier than your face and knees. You soaped up and scrubbed at your cuticles and by the time you were ready to rinse, the water was blissfully warm. You didn't hear Dean walk in behind you as you just stood there with your hands under the running water and your eyes closed. As the warmth seeped into your bones you sighed and your shoulders relaxed. Dean set the rest of the groceries down on the counter startling you as he said, "This is bordering on fetish behavior." You opened your eyes to find him smiling at you...smirking more like it.

"Zip it, Dean." You playfully snapped at him as you shut off the water and dried your hands.

He shook his head trying to look serious and completely failing. "Hey, you're the one making washing your hands sound like porn. And let's not forget the hot tub incident last week. Didn't think we were ever gonna get you out of there."

"Whatever." And although you threw the comment out casually, you could feel your cheeks blush faintly as you remembered Dean and Sam's faces as you sat soaking in the hotel's hot tub, refusing to get out even when they started going on about germs and bodily fluids.

"Whatever nothing. You should hear the indecent noises you make when you get in hot water. I should start recording you."

"Perv." You rolled your eyes, but when you turned away you smiled as you began to put the groceries away. It was much later when you were finally able to get the image of Dean filming you out of your head.

***

A week later, you, Sam and Dean had traced a bunch of missing person reports to a small town in the mountains. After getting a lead from some locals, the three of you were crouched down at the edge of a field using binoculars to scope out a farm.

A woman with scraggily blonde hair was carrying a chicken across the yard.

"So, a witch?" You guessed as you continued to scan around the farm, looking for clues.

"Maybe." Sam said. "The guy at the store in town says she’s kind of odd, buys a lot of unusual supplies and that she was in his store the same time as all four of our missing people."

Spotting something unusual you stopped scanning, "Hey, that goat over there has a mustache just like Mr. Willowby." 

The brothers glanced at you and where you were looking then focused in with their own binoculars. Dean gave a small laugh. "Goat with a mustache!" But after looking at it for a second his smile faded and he lowered his binoculars. Pulling a stack of photos out of his coat pocket, he flipped through them and stopped on one showing a man with a striking resemblance to the barnyard animal.

Sam reached out and took one of the other pictures, this one of a smiling, round faced woman with a birthmark on her left cheek. Looking back at the farm, he searched for a second and said, "Check out the pig pen closest to the barn."

As you both looked you did a double take with the picture he was holding. "You don't think...?" You trailed off and a second later Sam spoke up.

"In ancient Greece, the witch Circe turned people into animals."

"Thank you, Mr. Nerdy Facts." Dean quipped before adding, "Son of a bitch, I hate witches."

A few more minutes of searching and you all found an animal match for one of your other missing people and were fairly certain the hunch was right.

"So now what?” You asked.

“Now, we figure out how to reverse the spell and gank this witch.”

***

As dusk settled gloom and deepening shadows across the small valley, the three of you crept across a fenced pasture that held about a dozen goats, none of which looked familiar. Sam nonchalantly hopped the fence just past the water trough. Dean was about to follow him, had his hands braced on the top rail and his knees bent to jump when he heard a thump, "Oof" and splash from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and choked back a laugh. You were sprawled face first in a large mud puddle. Dean couldn't seem to decide if he should laugh, be worried or be irritated with you, you all were on a hunt after all and people's lives were at stake. You pushed yourself up enough to taking a breath. "Oh god! What is this? This stinks!"

"It's mud, Y/N, did you think it would smell like roses?" He walked back to where you lay and started to help you up. As he half lifted you from the muck, his nose seemed to do a double take and he grimaced. "Damn! That reeks!" You fell back against him a little as you got your footing.

"Thanks...sorry." 

"If you two are done mud wrestling we still have a job to do here." Sam glared at you from the other side of the fence. You climbed the rails and swung your legs over the top, Dean hopped over as easily as Sam and landed next to you. 

***

Two hours later you were sitting on a towel that you had taken from the witch's house so you wouldn't get the backseat of the Impala dirty. Dean had insisted. You felt somewhat like a child. And then Sam rolled down his window. "That is the worst smelling mud I have ever smelled."

"It smells like,"

"Don't say it, Dean." You snapped at him.

He opened his mouth, looked at you in the rear view, closed his mouth and gave Sam a look before focusing back on the road. Sam still had one hand pressed to his nose but was wise enough to not say anything else.

It was a long drive back to the motel.

As soon as the Impala was parked you were out of the car, heading to your room and a nice hot shower. You went straight into the bathroom and turned on the water. Or, you tried to turn on the water. What you got from the pipe was barely a drip. You turned the water all the way on and the drip sped up a tiny bit. Growling with frustration you turned off the water and went to grab some clean clothes.

Dean opened their door a moment later. "Y/N? What?" 

"My shower is broken. I'm using yours." You glared at him, silently daring him to say you couldn't as you barged past him into the room.

"Alright. As soon as Sam gets out it's all yours." 

You stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do while you waited. 

"Beer?" Dean was holding an open bottle towards you.

You took it and smiled at him. "Thanks."

He opened one for himself and proceeded to surf the meager channel selection. When Sam came out of the bathroom he found you two laughing at a reality show. His hand went back up to his nose as you walked past him. "My turn!" 

As you shut the bathroom door you heard Dean, "Hey! No dilly dallying in there! Make that shower sound too good and I'll come in and join you." You smiled but clicked the lock on the door knob and Dean chuckled. 

Peeling off your clothes you gagged slightly as your shirt, which smelled very strongly of goat urine, came over your head. The shower sprang to glorious, steamy life as soon as you turned the knob. Thanks to Sam, the hot water was already flowing and you could step right in. You sighed as the heat eased your tension and began to wash off the foul smelling mud. Lather, rinse, repeat and repeat again for good measure. And while you did make happy little noises, it wasn't like they were obscene sounding or anything. 

When you came out, all squeaky clean and freshly dressed, Dean was leaning up against the wall near the bathroom door as Sam was saying, "...together already." He sounded exasperated with his brother, which wasn't unusual. Dean ppfftt'd at him and looked at you. "Finally! Did you leave me any hot water?" As he walked past you into the bathroom.


	3. Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job done, time to celebrate...

Ding dong, the wicked witch was dead and honestly, it was about fucking time. That had been one nasty bitch of a witch but you all had finally gotten her. And once you had washed off the goat urine (don't ask) and put on clean clothes, you and Dean had decided to go out for a few drinks to celebrate. Sam had declined to join you, muttering something about needing some quiet, alone time. When Dean insisted that was code for masturbating, Sam basically threw you both out for the night.

Luckily there was a local dive nearby. It was a real charming place that kind of reminded you of the Snuggly Duckling from Tangled, complete with a pervasive smell that was strongly reminiscent of the color brown.

You were on your sixth beer and he was on his who-knows-how-many-th and you were both bemoaning the complete and utter lack of attractive people in the depressing little town. Sure there was interest in the two of you from the other patrons, but you, for one, demanded a full set of teeth at a bare minimum and so far everyone kept coming up short.

But you did have to give the place some credit, they were playing some damn good music. When one of your all-time favorite songs came on you just couldn't stop yourself from singing along which got Dean laughing. Encouraged, you jumped up and started dancing, really hamming it up but having a great time and loving the way Dean's face brightened up when he laughed. Everything had been way too serious lately and you both really needed some fun. When the song ended you almost fell over from your final flourish. Dean downed the rest of his drink, stood up and said, "Come on Twinkle Toes, I think it's time to get you in bed before you hurt yourself."

You smiled at him, realized that the room behind him was spinning a bit more than it should and you agreed that that might not be a bad idea.

He settled up the tab at the bar and ushered you outside. The cold air hit you and you gasped, "Oh, shit!" The temperature must have dropped twenty degrees since you went in. The bar was only a couple blocks from the motel, so there had been no need to drive, but you were not looking forward to walking back now. You clutched your arms around your chest and said, "Why did you let me leave my coat at the motel?" 

"Me? You're a grown-ass woman, you wanna go out dressed like that I figured you knew what you were doing." He grinned over at you, as you shivered and did your best to look fragile and pathetic. Finally, he rolled his eyes, shook his head, did his best to look annoyed at you (but failed miserably to do so) and wrapped an arm around you. "Come here."

You let him pull you close and after a few steps you decided that you would be warmer with your arm around him, inside his coat. So you slipped your arm in and around his waist while snugging up against him and you fell in stride. A contented "Mmmm" escaped you. He wrapped his coat around you and leaned his cheek against the top of your head as you walked down the sidewalk. 

Finally reaching the motel parking lot you made a happy, appreciative noise when you saw the Impala. "What?" He asked.

"That really is a good looking car."

"It is."

"Strong, classic lines."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's kinda sexy."

"Yes, it is." He agreed proudly.

As you passed it and walked around a corner of the building you added, "It suits you." And this time he didn't respond.

Approaching the door to the room the brothers were sharing, you saw that the lights were all out inside. "Damn, he's asleep." Dean muttered.

"Well, it is kind of late, Dean."

He slowed down. "I know, I'm just not tired."

"I've got a couple of beers left in my fridge..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on." And you got out your key and opened the door to your room. A wall of stale motel room air hit you when you went inside. "Ah! Warm, musty air. My favorite kind." And you smiled back at him as you walked across the room. He closed the door and threw his coat over a chair as you bent down to get two beers out of the mini fridge. Popping the tops off, you were a little surprised to find him standing so close when you turned around to hand a bottle to him. Clinking your bottle against his you toasted, "To job well done and a night of well deserved fun!" And you both drank.

Lowering his bottle from his mouth he took a step closer to you to reach behind and set it down on top of the fridge. "You look amazing tonight." His voice sounding deeper than it had earlier and a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me?" You smiled, not entirely sure if he was actually serious or just messing with you.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded while holding your gaze.

"Oh." You said, honestly a little surprised as his hands came up to either side of your face and gently pulled you into a kiss. You hesitated for what felt like just a second, but was perhaps a little longer, as your mind raced to process everything. Picking up on the fact that you weren't kissing back, he started to pull away, which is when you finally caught up to what was happening. 

Grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt you pulled him close and said, "Do that again


	4. About Damn Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

"Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me?" You asked with a coy smile. You and Dean flirted all the time, but it wasn't ever serious, it was just playful banter to help keep the mood light. It didn't mean anything. Dean flirted with just about every female he met. Hell, he would work that charm on pretty much anyone that responded well to it. He had obviously learned a long time ago that the best way to get what you wanted from people was to keep them off their guard. And the best way to keep them off guard was to flash that smile at them. He could be heartbreakingly beautiful and had a charm that would make one's thighs clench. Being the focus of his attention tended to make folks all fluttery. He could get away with murder using that smile, in fact you were fairly certain he had.

So why were you so surprised when he replied, "Mmmhmm" and the playful light in his eyes was suddenly burning with hunger. All you managed to get out was a surprised little "oh" before he was kissing you.

Kissing you. Dean was kissing you. Dean Winchester was kissing you! Why was he kissing you?! Was this for real or had you passed out and this was just some alcohol induced dream? His lips were soft against yours and his hands on your cheeks were gentle and warm. This must be a dream. Then his stubble scratched your chin and your eyes widened even more. This was really happening! This was really real! 

When he pulled away slowly your lips felt cold and light, as if he took all warmth and even gravity away with him. The hunger in his eyes had been replaced with questioning doubt. He looked sad almost, like he was about to apologize. Without a thought, your hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. You licked your bottom lip and could taste him there. Dean had been kissing you and you didn't care why, you just cared that he had stopped. "Do that again." you said. And you searched his eyes as you pulled him back to you. And there it was, that smile, this time just for you.

Still smiling, he reached out and slid his hands behind your neck and entwined his fingers in your hair. He slowly pressed his lips to yours again, gently at first until you started kissing him back. When you pressed into the kiss and sucked at his bottom lip he moaned and ran one of his hands down your back to your waist and pulled you closer.

Releasing the death grip your hand had on the front of his shirt, you rubbed your hands over his chest to his shoulders. Rising up onto your toes, your arms crossed behind his neck, his hand at your waist pressed you fully against him. A breathy moan escaped your lips and Dean kissed you more forcefully before trailing kisses across your jawline.

"God that is so hot. The noises you make...they've been driving me crazy. It's all I can think about." He said quietly in your ear and then nipped your earlobe, making you groan.

He skimmed his hands down your body to your hips. Your hands were tracing the muscles in his arms and chest enjoying the play of soft fabric over taut skin. 

You gasped as he kissed his way down your neck to your shoulder, his hands sliding around to cup your ass. "Dean, I..." was all you managed to say before you ground into him, feeling the growing evidence of his desire for you made you moan again, loudly.

You dragged your awareness back to your own hands long enough to unbutton his shirt. Working your way down the row of buttons his mouth returned to yours and you had to continue unbuttoning by feel as his hands slide up and under the bottom edge of your shirt. You pushed the heavy flannel off his shoulders while his fingertips brushed soft little circles against your waist. You had gotten his shirt down to his elbows but couldn't get it any further. Taking a quick step back, he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and then, after a second of thought, went ahead and removed his tee shirt too. You had seen him without his shirt on a few times, you had certainly thought about it more, but you had never really thought that you would get the chance to touch him like this, to feel him so warm and strong against you like this. 

You were kissing each other like you needed it to survive, like all your air was coming from the other, holding your breath when he pulled your shirt over your head. Breathing again as he bit at your bottom lip. 

Your hands were everywhere, wanting to touch and hold onto all of him at once. And then he was kissing his way down your neck again. You gasped when he passed down onto your shoulder and shuddered as he slipped your bra strap down to allow his kisses uninterrupted passage down onto your arm. He growled, low and deep in his throat, as his chin brushed across the tops of your breasts and he slide the other strap down, leaving a kiss in its place. You reached behind your back and undid the hooks but then he was pressed up against you again, his arms around your back, hugging you to him. Your bra had slide part way down your arms, exposing more of your breasts to the warmth of his chest. His arms wrapped around your back and lifted you up off your feet. Giggling as you continued to kiss him, you felt him step back, carrying you towards the edge of the bed before he set you down again. And then he had your bra off, you heard it hit the floor, and his hands were holding you in its place. His warm hands, callused but not rough, gently massaging your breasts, your nipples growing hard beneath his fingers. Breaking away from his kiss, your head rolled back and you sighed.

"You like that?"

"Mmm, yeah!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and replaced one of his hands with his mouth, sucking your nipple between his hot, wet lips and you cried out, "Oh, yeah!" Taking turns, he would knead one breast with his hand while sucking the other into his mouth and then trade off, paying equal attention to both breasts. He rubbed his fingers across your exposed nipple as the air cooled and dried it. You could feel your growing wetness soaking into your panties and suddenly your jeans felt way to constricting. "Boots and jeans off, now." You said, and it came out more commanding than you had intended.

But before you could feel embarrassed by your own boldness, he replied with a smirk, "Yes, Ma'am."

You both had your boots off in record time. As you unfastened your jeans his hands joined yours and slide them and your panties down over your ass and down the backs of your thighs to your knees. He was kneeling before you and you had to place a hand on his head to steady yourself as you stepped out of them. Once your feet were back on the floor he ran kisses up your thigh and to your navel as he stood. He kissed you and you opened your mouth to him, allowing his tongue full access to explore. He crushed your body to his, your legs parting around one of his, and the well worn denim rubbed softly against your soaking wet sex. He growled your name and you moaned again. 

Things were spiraling out of control and he still had his jeans on, which you decided was no longer acceptable. You reached between you and unfastened his belt and jeans. Sliding your hands down between the waistband and his stomach, you grabbed a hold of his cock and freed it from the confines of the fabric. It fell heavily against your stomach as he slipped his pants down to his knees. You pushed him down until he was sitting on the bed again and kneeled down to pull his pants the rest of the way off. He leaned back onto his elbows watching you with a hungry look as you ran your hands up his bare legs. You wrapped your hands around the thick base of his member, flattened your tongue and ran it up his length, licking a drop of precum off the tip when you reached it. Groaning, he pulled you up onto the bed as he rolled over you, kissing you deeply.

You broke away from the kiss, "Please tell me you have a," He held up a condom packet that he must have gotten from his pants before taking them off and you laughed. Nipping your neck gently as he smiled back, he settled his knees between your legs and sat up long enough to open and put on the thin sheath. Looking down at you, sprawled out beneath him, he said, "God, you are beautiful!"

You reached up, grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into another kiss. You felt his hand between your legs, rubbing against your wetness and then he slipped a finger into you. Between kisses he mumbled, "So hot." and "You're so wet."

You nodded and, biting your bottom lip, you writhed against him. He pulled his finger out and slide two back in. Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out of you while stroking your clit with his thumb. Then he added a third finger and sucked at one of your nipples, rolling it with his tongue. You hadn't realized how worked up you had been lately until you gasped, "Fuck me, Dean. I need you inside me, now!"

He withdrew his hand and replaced it with his cock, the head resting against your folds pressing just enough to drive you wild without actually penetrating you. You moaned loudly and wrapped a leg around him trying to pull him in. He finally relented and with a groan, slowly sank into you. 

Soon, you both reached a rhythm, moving against each other, all kisses, hands and heavy breathing. He filled you up, stretching you, pressing into you, making you moan out his name. His pace picked up and when you felt yourself approaching climax you reached between you and rubbed at your clit. Your other hand scratched at his back as you felt him start to falter and tremble. He pumped into you harder and your orgasm convulsed through you, the walls of your pussy constricting around him as he came with a loud groan. His weight pressed down on you for a moment as you both stilled and tried to catch your breath, before he pulled out and rolled off of you and onto his back. He pulled the condom off and dropped it to the floor as you draped yourself against his side, your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. "Next time, we should do that in the shower. A nice, long, hot shower."

You smiled and bit your lip. He'd said next time!


End file.
